heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooster
Rooster is one of the new characters of the 2019 animated movie The Secret Life of Pets 2, the sequel to the first movie. He is a Welsh Sheepdog who works on a farm in which Max and Duke are visiting. He lives on a farm with his owner, a farmer, who is the uncle of Kate's husband. He is voiced by Harrison Ford, in his first animated movie, who also played Han Solo in the Star Wars series, Indiana Jones in the series of same name, and Rick Deckard in Blade Runner. Appearance Rooster is black with white under his chin. He wears a red scarf. Personality The Secret Life of Pets 2 Rooster lived on the farm where he took care as the farm dog. Since no roosters lived on the farm, Rooster, despite his name, was the replacement for the farm rooster. When Max is being chased by a turkey, Rooster howls at it. The turkey stops and is intimidated by him. Rooster's name is first revealed when Max and Duke are playing around while Chuck, Shep, Katie, and Liam are eating dinner at night outside. Duke tells Max about the fireflies and Max catches a firefly on his tongue. Max attempts to get the firefly off, but isn't successful until he finds a water bowl and uses it to get the firefly off his tongue. Surprisingly, it was Rooster's bowl and Rooster gets mad and growls at him. Max apologizes, and Rooster tells Max more. Rooster says his name is on the bowl and he turns it around to reveal a picture of a Rooster. Duke apologizes and calls him "Mr. Chicken". In response, Rooster gets mad and asks the two dogs if he looks like a chicken. He then reveals his name as Rooster. After Max introduces himself, Rooster sees Liam and wonders what he's doing in a playpen. Max explains Liam likes to run. Rooster believes Liam should be free to run, but Max tells him Liam is super fast and could climb a tree. Rooster does not see the issue of Liam being in the tree. Max, now irritated, claims Liam could fall and hurt himself. Rooster explains if Liam falls and get hurt, he will not climb the tree again. He explains to Max he only chewed up one electrical cord after being shocked. When Max accidentally broke the sheep pen, Rooster herded most of the sheep back together, while Cotton, a young lamb, escaped. Rooster made Max go along with him. Rooster went through swiftly while Max had trouble when they get to a tree on a cliff and see Cotton munching on apples on the tree. Rooster makes Max go along since he says that the the tree can't support his weight. Max reluctantly gets on the tree and after a bit, the tree breaks, but Max has already rescued Cotton, while the party goes back to the farm. The next day, Rooster gives Max his bandanna as Max and Duke get in the car, ready to leave to go back home. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:The Secret Life of Pets characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Wise characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Mentors Category:Brutes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Guardians Category:Illumination Entertainment characters